nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crystar800/Game of the Year Races: 8/18/14
Here we go. I hope you all are having a great day. I took the form of a newsletter format of sorts. Some of the lists will be bare for now due to certain games not being released yet. I wanted to cut some games out to keep it 2014 only. Game of the Year *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2) *Dark Souls II *Titanfall *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Child of Light Barely Made the Cut: Watch Dogs Best Shooter *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2) - I must agree with MM and Ebon that Wolfenstein is deserving of Best Shooter so far, hands down. *Titanfall - While I disagree with it getting a 9 or 10 on some game reviewing websites, I still think the mechs and other features are a welcome change. Best RPG *Dark Souls II - Despite me almost destroying my controller from the amount of deaths I went through while playing through this game for the first time, I think Dark Souls delivered in the RPG genre. *South Park: The Stick of Truth - Alright, I'll admit it. I've been a long time fan of the show. Let's forget it was a show for now. Forget the humor South Park makes in this game. It now becomes a very fun, Paper Mario-esque RPG. Now add South Park's mixture of dark, shock, and gross humor for a game that's absolutely amazing for fans of the show, as well as a few newcomers. *Child of Light - Child of Light is simply beautiful in terms of an RPG. I suggest giving it a try if you haven't already. Best Sony Exclusive *Infamous: Second Son - The visuals in this game are amazing, and the game takes advantage of the Dualshock 4's new touchpad. One of the in-game features requires you to drain more energy by pressing on the pad. Even when doing a spray-paint mini game, you're required to hold the controller sideways, shaking it like a spray can. I would call it a system-seller, but not that big of one. Best Mircosoft Exclusive *Nothing qualifies here, in my opinion. Titanfall is for Xbox One and Xbox 360, yes. However, although it's not for PS4, it is on PC. And being on PC as well does not make it exclusive in my book. Dead Rising 3 could've fit here, but it's coming to PC as well. Best Nintendo Exclusive *Mario Kart 8 - Oh, come on. It's Mario Kart. Should I really say anything more? *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD - Well, I'm more of a Majora's Mask kind of person, but any remaster of a Zelda game is smart on Nintendo's part. Best Indie Title *Shovel Knight - A Kickstarter game that actually released! Amazing. Simply amazing. It's one of those retro, Nintendo-esque platformers that makes you salivate at the sight of it. I was actually surprised at how good it was. Best Ouya Exclusive *Just kidding. Best Remaster/Remake *The Last of Us: Remastered - Who else shed tears when you saw the opening of The Last of Us in 1080p? *Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition - Lara Croft's escapades and reboot are more stunning on PS4, Xbox One, and PC. *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD - Bringing more Zelda to the Wii U is a pretty smart idea, Nintendo. Nobody asked... About my opinions on who won E3. Sure, it's been a few months. Nobody won E3 because we're the consumers and we benefit the most. But if I had to grade their conferences? Nintendo: A- to B+ Microsoft: B+ Sony: C+ to B- What about Gamescom? Microsoft: B Sony: C- Things to Discuss.. Here I'll place things you can get into discussions about in the comments. Controversy: ''' *Rise of the Tomb Raider - It's exclusive, annnnddd it's gone. It's a timed exclusive now after people went into a tizzy after Microsoft announced at Gamescom that Lara Croft's next adventure was coming to Xbox One exclusively in 2015. It's going to be coming to Playstation 4 and PC around a year later. *Getting Raped in GTA Online - This is very, very touchy. Some people modded Grand Theft Auto Online with a disturbing mod, which can warp the user's character into a humping animation with any other player's character. It's a bit disturbing to look at. You can find some videos on Youtube talking about it. '''Marketing: *Bundles, and more Bundles - If you don't own an PS4/Xbox One, are you more likely to buy one of the bundles being released? Playstation is releasing a Destiny bundle, which comes with a special white PS4 console, a copy of Destiny for PS4, and 30 days of Playstation Plus. Xbox One announced several bundles at Gamescom. One is the Advanced Warfare bundle, with a specially designed COD-themed console. Last is my favorite, (Although I have an Xbox One already..) a Sunset Overdrive bundle with a white Xbox One for no extra cost. It's still the same price tag of $399. *Nintendo: THEY KNOW - If you listened closely at the beginning cutscene of Nintendo's E3 Nintendo Direct Event, you can hear some interesting quotes said by the animated characters, especially ones from the audience. "Oh, great, another Mario game!" - Guy in the audience "Where's Starfox?!" - Guy in the audience "I guess I'm the new face of Nintendo now!" - Zelda "Hey, they told me you wouldn't be here!" - Zelda to Toon Zelda It's very interesting that Nintendo said these things in their animations. These quotes in particular represent that they know exactly what their fans want and don't want. Zelda's quotes refer to the fact that fans want another true Zelda game. Releases in the Coming Week August 19th: *CounterSpy - PS3, PS4, Vita *Diablo III: Ultimate Evil Edition - PS3, PS4, Xbox One, Xbox 360 (Supposedly, there will be a The Last of Us themed dungeon on the Sony versions.) *Hotline Miami - PS4 *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - PS3, PS4 *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment - Vita *Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment - Vita *Tales of Xillia 2 - PS3 Announced for August but have no Release Date yet: *Class of Heroes 2G - PS3 *Minecraft - PS4, Vita, Xbox One (If you haven't played it on your PC, phone, tablet or kitchen sink yet, you can now play it...? I heard the Xbox One and Vita versions may be pushed to September. Interesting.) *Pinball FX 2 - Xbox One (WOOO!!! PINBALL!!!) And that's all for now, folks. Leave any changes in votes you may have, and discuss the topics I mentioned if you wish! Have a great day! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts